


You walked into my life, to stop my tears

by flickawhip



Series: Faith Cadogan/Hope Ellis -  Easier With You [1]
Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Clinical Lead OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Faith can't face a new heartbreak, but Hope promises nothing but care...
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Faith Cadogan/Hope Ellis -  Easier With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192802
Kudos: 1





	You walked into my life, to stop my tears

The first time Hope Ellis, the woman sent to replace Connie Beauchamp, sees Faith Cadogan there are tears in her eyes, bruises forming on her cheek and pain in her eyes. She moves at once to help the woman up, noting the way Faith shivers at her touch and instantly hating whatever person laid such hurt at the woman’s door. 

Faith’s usually soft silken hair is loose, fallen from the usually neat clip she keeps it in, the twist falling away from her face enough that the bruising at her neck also shows through. She doesn’t speak, but Connie had already mentioned much of the known facts. Lev will be replaced, Dylan too. He will be sent from the ED, if it kills her. She will not have two men so willing to place a woman in this much pain near anyone under her care. 

“Who did this?”

The question comes softly but there is restrained anger in her voice, Hope’s touch never far from Faith, always close. Faith sits, slowly, then tells her. The man, a patient, is taken away and Hope returns with both water and a first aid kit, doing what she can to ease the fresh marks put on Faith’s soft alabaster skin, the flush on her cheeks warming Hope’s heart as she tends to the woman. She knows, too well, what it is to lie. 

Dylan’s transfer is done before she is finished with her first shift, she will talk to Jan when her shift is also ended, Lev will also not be allowed close. Faith has not said who bruised her, if it was even one of them, but Hope knows she can’t allow things to continue. Not on her watch. Not now. 

She sees Jan first, leaving Faith in her office, making the woman swear to wait for Dylan to leave, then makes sure Lev will be sent from the ED, he had finally done enough to push Faith away and now Hope can only do her best to protect the woman. The children are already lost, the obvious mess of Faith and Lev taking them from both, although there is hope there too. 

Dylan does not take kindly to being removed from the ED but Hope cannot bring herself to care. He has never been the one worth caring for. He yells, of course, but it is done. She watches him pack, and leave, before escorting Faith to the staff room, watching as she fetches her coat, and taking the woman home, finding every excuse to stay close to Faith. 

Faith shivers when she touches her neck, tending gently to the bruises, both there and against her cheek. Her voice gentle and light. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes… No.”

Faith takes a breath then admits softly to what is really bothering her. 

“I’m… not sure I have it in me to lose anything else, or even risk it.”

Hope smiles softly, kissing her cheek lightly. 

“I wouldn’t ask you to stay if I had any plans for that… I only want to see you safe.”

It is a soft promise, but one she means. Deeply. It may be a slow start, but she has no need to rush and she will not hurt Faith, at all.


End file.
